It's a Cat's Life
by Alcandre
Summary: Kim and Shego were killed in a horrible accident. But have no fear...they aren't quite dead. Kigo
1. Chapter 1

Here's another Kim Possible fic. And it's kinda Kigo. There are hints at it. But all you Kigo fans, don't leave! It's still really cute! I swear. It's just hard for cats to be involved with each other that way, ya know. Just give it a try.

Also, I guess there could be something considered character death. I guess. It doesn't really last but…I had to put that there. I didn't want to get flamed for killing someone, even if they don't really stay dead.

Thanks to Laura, my wonderful beta. You rock!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible and all other related characters. I also don't mind if someone wants to draw anything from this. Just ask me, kay?

Now, on with the story…

***************

**It's a Cat's Life**

They died in a very spectacular way. Everyone said so. And they died trying to save each other, which made the sidekick and mad scientist confused but happy deep down. Which confused them even more, but that's beside the point. So, how did they die? Well, I'll tell you.

It was a regular mission for the young woman and her sidekick/best friend/ex-boyfriend. They fought their arch-nemesis, who had built yet _another_ Death Ray, and were about to leave the lair as the mad scientist and evil sidekick made their escape when the Death Ray randomly exploded. Really. Police say that the wiring was faulty but…who knows?

Anyway, as the Death Ray exploded, the hero pushed the evil sidekick out of the way, who in turn grabbed the hero after her. They were trying to save each other and in doing so were engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. There wasn't much left of their bodies.

Now, their souls on the other hand…

****

(One year later)

Dusk was falling on a cold December night. The air was heavy with the scent of rain and people were hurrying home to a warm house with a warm meal and a warm family. One creature was just hurrying.

A streak of dark orange (so dark it was almost red) flew into an alley way and hid behind a trashcan, shivering uncontrollably from the cold and from fright. Seconds later, the pounding of large footsteps could be heard running past the alley, a harsh voice cursing as the footsteps grew softer.

"Damn cat," the voice said. "Got away. And me with my good net today."

As the footsteps and cursing faded away, the dark orange form peeked out from behind the trashcan. It was, in fact, a cat; a small cat, just barely past the kitten stage, with large green eyes and pretty (well if it wasn't so dirty) dark orange fur.

She blinked after the large male human that had chased her for miles (or so it seemed to the cat). He was gone. Finally.

She slowly emerged from her hiding place and started to walk off when a certain smell reached her nose. A fairly delicious smell.

Her little pink nose lifted into the air and she turned back to the trash can beside the one that shielded her from the human. Some wonderful smell was wafting from the metal can and the small cat's belly rumbled, reminding her that she hadn't eaten in a while. She studied the can, which seemed to have some sort of covering on it. Her green eyes looked at the can beside it and an idea popped in her head.

With a slight wiggle of her behind, the orange cat leaped up on the not so good smelling can beside her goal. It too had a covering. And, with her tongue slightly poking out from between her kitty lips, she reached across the small gap between the two cans with her paw, intent on removing the covering and delving into the feast she was sure was in the can.

A low warning growl made her pause in her efforts. With a small sigh, she lifted her eyes upward, wondering what cat god had it out for her today.

"What are you doing around my trash cans?" a menacing voice asked from right behind her.

She slowly straightened up and turned around toward the voice. And her eyes widened at the sight.

In front of her sat a cat maybe a few months older than her with dark black fur and glowing green eyes. But what seemed a little weird to the orange cat was the hint of green in the black fur. Almost like it wasn't even there when you stared at it for too long.

"Well?" the cat asked, snapping the orange cat out of her trance.

"I'm hungry," the smaller cat mewed. "I haven't eaten in-"

"Oh, boo-hoo," the black cat snarled. "Don't cry to me about it. Leave my trash cans alone!"

"But-"

"LEAVE!"

The orange cat almost left. Almost. But right before she turned around to jump off the can, she got angry.

"You have no right to claim these cans! They don't have your scent on them!"

The black cat looked surprised for maybe a second before her eyes narrowed dangerously and a low growl bubbled from her throat. "Alright, Kitten. I gave you fair warning. Now, tremble at the wrath of Shego!"

As the now proclaimed 'Shego' leapt at the orange cat, a thought entered the smaller animals mind. '_Tremble at the wrath of Shego? What kind of proclamation is that?_' And then they were both flying off the trash can, the orange cat beneath her bigger and very angry opponent.

Once they landed, Shego still on top of a winded orange cat, the smaller struggled out from under Shego and darted a couple of inches away, her eyes big.

"So," Shego growled. "What's your name, Pumpkin? I want to know who you are before I beat you."

"Kim."

Shego snorted. "Kim? What kind of name is that?" And without waiting for an answer, the black cat pounced on the other cat once more.

But Kim was expecting that this time and she met Shego's pounce with a swipe of her paw, catching the black cat on her nose.

A soft snort of pain followed the swipe and Shego landed, a hint of respect glittering in her eyes.

"Wow, Pumpkin. That took guts."

Kim smiled, quite proud of herself. However, her pride allowed Shego to lunge for her front leg and bite into it.

Kim yowled in pain and snatched her foot away, only to be swiped in the head. She fell to the ground, her ears ringing and her leg pounding.

"Now, leave!" Shego demanded again.

Kim knew she had been beaten, and quite thoroughly. She pulled herself up and started to limp away, trying to ignore the pain her foot, head, and growling stomach made.

Shego, tough alley cat, watched all this through narrowed eyes. But it wasn't in anger. A small ball of concern had settled in her stomach and wouldn't leave. She noticed how thin the cat was, how dingy her coat was, and most of all, how dull her green eyes were.

"Hey, Princess," she yelled out to the limping figure. "Go straight home to your _humans_. I'm sure they're worried about you." She made sure her voice was filled with sarcasm. She didn't want the prissy cat to think she was soft.

Kim stopped walking and her whole figure seemed to slump even lower. "Why do you think I have humans?" she asked softly, not turning around.

Shego gave a deep laugh. "With a name like 'Kim' you _have_ to have humans!"

The orange cat slowly turned around, her eyes on the ground and her body sagging. "I used to," she said just as softly as before. "But-but they didn't want me."

Shego felt a knot form in her stomach. She could see where this was going. And she didn't like it.

"I had a good home," Kim continued. "But one day they put me in a box, got in the car, drove for a long time, and then dumped me in an alley and left." She sat on her haunches and tried to suppress a shiver as a gust of wind blew into the alley they were in. "They didn't want me so they got rid of me."

"How long ago was that?"

Kim looked up at the small slice of sky showing between the two buildings. "I'm not sure," she muttered. "A few settings of the sun."

"Have you eaten?"

Kim's eyes snapped back to look at Shego, curiosity clearly in those green depths but that was quickly followed by anger. "Why do you care?" she hissed, her anger getting the better of her. "What to know more about your little toy before you beat me up again? Does it make you feel better that I'm a 'little spoiled house-kitten'?"

_Why do I care?_ Shego thought.

"I'm leaving," Kim said, her anger overriding the urge to eat. "I don't want to be in your way." And with that, the kitten started limping away again, her growling stomach audible to Shego's ears.

_She's got guts, I'll give her that,_ Shego thought. And after a few quick seconds of thought, she nodded to herself.

Kim didn't hear the soft padding of running footsteps until they were right up on her. She turned around, her green eyes large and her back arched. And that back didn't go down when she saw Shego in front of her.

"What?" she asked, viciously.

Shego studied the kitten before stepping closer. "I'll help you get some food," was all she said, her own green eyes staring into Kim's.

"What?" Her voice softer than before and her back a little less arched.

"I'll help you."

Kim narrowed her eyes at the black cat before her. "Why?"

Shego looked away. "Just because, okay? Besides, didn't your mother ever tell you to not look a gift mouse in the mouth?"

"I didn't know my mother," Kim said. "She died pretty soon after I was born."

Shego just stared at the orange cat. What kind of life did this supposedly pampered cat live? "How?"

"I dunno," Kim said, her voice showing her frustration at the conversation. "Why? Did you know your mother?"

"Yeah," Shego muttered. "And she was a hellcat. I hated her guts. In fact, if a dog hadn't killed her, I probably would have eventually."

Kim just stared at the other cat. And blinked.

"Anyway, let's go. The humans are probably finished with their meals now. I know just the place we can go."

She softly head butted Kim and sauntered off. Kim blinked once more and scampered after her, her foot stinging with every step. "Hey, wait up! My foot hurts!"

"Damn, Princess," Shego said as she slowed her pace only slightly. "Do you always whine this much?"

Kim glared at the black cat's back. "No. I'm just tired, hungry, and hurt. I think I have enough reason to whine. And on top of all of that, I'm filthy. I haven't had any time to bathe in days."

"Well, hopefully once we get some food in your stomach, you'll stop whining."

An irritated growl was the only thing heard as the two cats ran out of the alley and into the city, hunting for food.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, here it is; part 2 of "It's a Cat's Life". Sorry it took a while but the holidays happened and then I got sick. And I really don't like writing when I'm sick. I usually can't remember what I wrote.

Anyway, the usual disclaimers: I don't own Kim Possible or any related characters.

And again, as always, thanks to Laura! Now, I have to get ready for my lunch with Audrey, Dolly, and Kristin.

*******

Shego led Kim through many alleyways and across many streets, both cats barely making it across the car filled streets alive. Finally, Kim had had enough.

After one particular street was crossed and Kim was sure that her second life had been snatched from her, she reached the alley where Shego was sitting and waiting for her and glared.

"That's it," the orange cat exclaimed. "I don't think you're leading me to any food! You're just trying to get me killed!" She stalked up to the black cat and narrowed her eyes. "If you didn't want to help me, why did you offer in the first place?"

Shego just smirked (or as much as cats can smirk). "We're here," was all she said.

Kim's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, as if it were trying to say a comeback but failing miserably.

Shego stood up and sauntered over to a door that Kim hadn't noticed before.

"Where are we?" Kim asked, coming up behind Shego.

"It's a place where humans eat when they don't want to cook for themselves. And one of the humans that_ does_ cook always brings me food that the other humans didn't eat."

"You trust this human?" Kim asked, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that a human would do something nice for a cat.

"Of course," Shego answered. "He gives me food."

The door suddenly opened, startling Kim so much that she darted behind Shego, her eyes wide once again and her tail puffed out.

"Oh, hey, Night!" The blonde human said, his face splitting out into a grin. "I didn't know if you were going to be here tonight." He squatted down in front of Shego and placed a plate full of food in front of her. "Here ya go." His brown eyes suddenly spotted Kim and his grin grew. "And what have we here?" He slowly extended his hand toward Kim.

Kim, however, felt much safer behind Shego. Humans were bad news for her. If they weren't chasing her or screaming at her, they were throwing things or beating her.

"Come on, Pumpkin," Shego said softly, turning around to look at Kim. "It's okay. He's okay."

Kim just eyed the man.

"What's your name, Kitty? Are you friends with Night here?" The human just continued to hold his hand out to Kim, his eyes patient and kind. "You look sort of like a friend of mine, ya know that? You're very pretty."

Shego nuzzled Kim, trying to soothe the orange cat's nerves. "Go on, Pumpkin. He won't hurt you. I promise."

"My name's Ron," the human said. "Why don't I call you Pumpkin, huh? You're orange like a Pumpkin. And that was a nickname my friend had. Will that do?"

Both cats' eyes widened when Ron used the name Shego was calling her. And that cinched it for Kim. She slowly crept forward and up to Ron's hand, allowing him to softly stroke her head and then her back. A soft purr escaped from Kim. It felt nice, being petted. It was a new feeling for her. A nice feeling from a human, something she never thought could happen.

Ron smiled and winked over at Shego. "Well, now that introductions are out of the way, why don't you two eat? We've got some great calamari and shrimp tonight." He slowly stood up so he wouldn't startle Kim again and watched as the black cat nudged her friend toward the food. The orange cat hesitated for maybe a second before attacking the food, her hunger overriding her uncertainty.

"She's had a hard life, huh Night?" Ron asked the other cat as Pumpkin ate. Night looked up at him and mewed. He shook his head. "You two need to find a home. It's too cold out here for two beautiful cats like you." He sighed. "I wish Yori wasn't allergic to cats. I would love to have you guys at my apartment. I think you'd even get along with Rufus alright."

"Stoppable!" A voice said from inside. "We're about to lock up."

"Coming!" Ron hollered before looking back at the cats. Night had finally joined her companion and both were eating to their hearts content. "I'll see you two tomorrow. Be careful."

And with that, he was gone, the door closing softly behind him.

A few minutes later, both cats were sitting on their haunches and cleaning their faces.

"He was nice," Kim said between licks. She licked her paw and ran the same paw over her face. "And that food was real good."

Shego nodded before she turned her head and started licking her back. "I found him one day a few moons ago. And he just fed me without me having to beg or anything. He said something about me acting like someone he once knew."

Kim didn't respond, just continued bathing. Shego looked over at the orange cat and chuckled. "Princess, you've got some food on the top of your head."

"What?" Kim asked, her green eyes wide. "Where?"

Shego sighed and shook her head. "I'll get it." She walked over to Kim and started licking the top of her head, intent on getting all the food off.

Kim purred and leaned into Shego, enjoying the attention. It made a warm feeling start in her stomach and spread through to her entire body.

"You're nice, Shego," Kim muttered as Shego moved from the top of her head to around her ear.

"No, I'm not," Shego said, not pausing in her ministrations.

"Yes, you are," Kim argued back, her eyes still closed and a smile on her face.

Shego just huffed and Kim giggled. "Don't tell anyone," Shego said. "It would ruin my reputation."

*****

A week passed. Kim and Shego went to Ron's door every night for food and Kim was slowly starting to trust Ron a little more. Shego, however, had all of Kim's trust. The two cats had formed a strong bond that went beyond regular friendship. In fact, the other alley cats began to think that the two acted like mates more often than not. And they had claimed their alley as being the one where Ron's door was, running off all other cats that happened upon it.

Kim was usually the one who didn't mind the occasional cat to venture into their domain but Shego was adamant about no other cat being allowed in their area. A few arguments broke out in front of potential enemies. And Shego would cave in to Kim's demands most of the time; which were to just let the cat go his or her way with a warning to never come back. And those lucky few were always eager to follow that 'advice'.

The sun was just coming up over the city and slowing peeking into the alley where Shego and Kim were curled up around each other asleep. The sound of 'Ron's Door' opening caused Shego to crack open a green eye. Ron was standing there with a slim black woman beside him. She dismissed the humans in her mind, closed her eye again, gave a soft lick to the top of Kim's head, and then curled closer around the orange cat.

"There they are," Ron said, pointing at the two cats.

"Oh, they are precious."

Ron nodded and the two humans stepped into the alley, the door closing behind them.

"Are they mates?"

"They're both female." He knelt down beside the cats and gave Pumpkin a soft rub on the top of her head. The cat softly purred and nuzzled Night's chest, causing the black cat to purr as well. "I don't understand it, Monique but they act like mates."

Monique nodded and knelt down beside her friend. "They're strays?"

Ron nodded again and moved his hand to Night's back. "They've been hanging around here for about a week. I think they've made it their home."

"But it gets close to freezing at night!" Monique exclaimed.

"I know. That's why I was wondering if you could take them."

The attractive black girl shook her head, her face falling. "I can't. I mean, I could take one of them but I would hate to separate them." She stroked Pumpkin's back who purred even louder.

Ron sighed. "I just worry about them. I know the only thing they eat is what I give them later at night after the dinner rush and they have to be freezing out here."

Monique nodded. "Do you know of anyone else who would like two cats?"

"I can't think of anyone. That's what's so frustrating." He closed his eyes. "I think Kim would have taken them."

Monique gave a sad smile and nodded. "She would have done anything to save these two cats." A few moments of silence went by with the two humans just watching the cats sleep. Monique finally broke the silence with a sigh. "I still miss her so much."

Ron nodded. "Me, too." He studied the two cats. "They remind me of Kim and Shego."

Monique looked over at the blonde. "What?"

He smiled. "The black one, Night, is something fierce, Mon. She's got an attitude. And her eyes are an amazing shade of green. And this one," he motioned to the orange cat. "She's proud and confident but can also be sweet and cuddly at the same time. It's like seeing Kim and Shego in cat form. Weird, huh?"

Monique smirked. "I'll say."

Ron laughed and stood up. "Well, listen. Just keep an ear out for a good home for these two, okay?" Monique nodded and followed Ron back into the restaurant's kitchen. "And don't tell anyone I let you back here before we opened," he said as the door closed behind them.

As the door clicked shut, Shego's eye opened again. "You hear that, Princess?"

"Mmhmm," the orange cat muttered, snuggling closer to her companion. "What about it?"

"They're worried about us."

"Ron's nice."

Shego rolled her eyes. "You think everyone is nice, Pumpkin."

Kim finally lifted her head, her green eyes serious. "No, I don't. I don't think my old humans are nice. I don't think that human with the net is nice. And I certainly don't think that the little humans that threw cans at me when I was a kitten are nice." She sighed and looked at the ground. "I just think that you and Ron are nice. Ron, for giving us food and worrying about us. And you…because, well…just because."

"Why?"

Kim shrugged. "You just are."

"Not according to the other cats."

Kim grinned and licked Shego's nose. "That's cause you beat them up. If you cuddled with them, they would think you were nice."

Shego widened her eyes in mock surprise. "You want me to cuddle with them?"

"No!" Kim exclaimed. "Only with me," she said as she nuzzled the black cat's neck. "Only with me," she muttered.

The day passed like any other day. They protected their territory and slept. Nothing exciting happened. Until dusk fell.

They were sitting close to 'Ron's Door' waiting for him to appear with the night's meal when a low growl met their ears. Both cats looked toward the front of the alley and were shocked to see a huge dog standing there.

"Shego," Kim whispered. "Who is that?"

Shego shook her head. "I don't know, Princess. But he doesn't look friendly."

And it was true. He was a big black dog with angry eyes and a snarling mouth which was slightly opened to show his sharp teeth.

Shego mustered up her courage and stepped in front of Kim, her back arching and her tail puffing up. "What do you want, ugly?"

"I want some food," the dog said. "And it seems like you two are in my way."

Kim looked behind her and noticed the trashcans were full of something that resembled food. She hadn't really paid attention before since Ron always brought them almost fresh food. She looked back at Shego and swallowed the yelp of shock when she saw the black cat edging closer to the dog.

"Leave," Shego said with a growl. "This is our alley."

"Not anymore," the dog said as he lunged at Shego. The lunge took the cat by surprise and he managed to knock her out of the way, making her hit the alley wall with a soft thud.

"Shego!" Kim yowled, taking a step in the direction of her companion.

A growl reminded her of the very big threat in front of her. "One down," the dog snarled. "One to go!"

She arched her back and met his dark eyes with determination. "Bring it, you big ugly puppy."

The dog looked horribly offended by the only comeback Kim could come up with and he lunged. But Kim was ready for him. She met his lunge head on, claws out and mouth opened, ready to do serious harm.

The dog yelped in pain and surprise. And that yelp was heard again as a recovered Shego leaped onto his back, claws extended.

Snarls, growls, yowls, and yelps filled the alley as the two cats and one dog fought for their lives. Finally, the dog got the upper hand. He managed to toss Shego off his back. She flew through the air for the second time that evening but managed to land on her feet this time. Kim, however, was still attached to the dog.

He somehow got his mouth around her middle and with a loud, victorious snarl, clamped down on her soft belly, shook her, and then threw her across the alley. She hit the alley wall and then slid to the ground, not moving.

Shego saw red. She focused on the dog, who looked very smug but also bloody and in pain. She didn't even growl before she pounced on the dog, aiming for his belly, intending to do serious damage. After a few slashes of her claws, the dog had enough and he ran off, his tail tucked between his legs. He wasn't getting any food and he knew it.

As the dogs whimpers faded into the distance, Shego limped over to Kim, her heart pounding in fear at what she would find.

"Princess," she whispered as she got close to the bloody form of her partner. She nudged the small body, causing a soft groan to escape from the orange cat.

"Sh-Shego?" Kim mumbled.

"I'm here, Kimmie." Shego licked one of Kim's feet, trying to remove the blood matting her fur.

"It hurts so much, Shego," Kim said softly.

"I know," the black cat said. "But I'm here."

"Good," Kim mewed, trying to scoot closer to Shego. "I'm glad. I love you, you know. You make me happy."

Shego paused in her licking for a second before continuing again. "I'm glad, Pumpkin. Because I love you, too."

As night finally fell and the streetlamps flickered on, the two cats waited. For what, they didn't know. But they still waited.

**To be continued…**

Please! Please! Review! I love reviews. They make me smile and tap dance. *ties tap shoes to feet* Wanna see me do a routine? Well…review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, here's the next chapter. How exciting! A few housekeeping things before the story begins… A big thanks to Rinacat. It was her picture of Kitties Shego and Kim that got my overactive mind working on this fic.

And guess what, guys! KS4U has drawn an awesome pic based on a scene from the last chapter. You should so totally go check it out. It makes me happy! However, since I can't seem to put a link here...(stupid frackin' mumble...) just go to http://ks4u dot deviantart dot com backslash art backslash You-Missed-a-Spot-108495776 God, I hate having to do that! But check it out! Please!

Okay, now I thought long and hard about where I wanted this fic to go. I was actually gonna stop it after a few chapters so technically this one was supposed to be the last. But, it's not. I was kicking around a few ideas and lying in bed at night with my eyes open and staring at the ceiling. But after one such night I finally settled on something. My beta and I are brainstorming (my beta mainly because I want to make sure the idea will work) and I think we might have something. So, we'll see.

Standard disclaimers apply. Thanks to Laura! Now…enjoy this chapter. I really like it.

****

Ron fumbled with the plate loaded down with food as he opened the alley door. One customer refused to eat his food saying it was "tasteless and perfectly horrible!" and left the restaurant saying "I will not pay for this dribble! Come, sweetie. Put your fork down and let's get out of here." So, the rude customer left, leaving a plate full of food behind.

Ron wasn't too upset about it. The man had been rude since the moment he walked in the restaurant door that evening. Everyone was glad to see him go. There was even a scattering of applause as he left.

The door finally opened all the way and Ron walked out into the cold night air, his brown eyes searching for his nightly visitors.

"Night? Pumpkin?"

No response. No mew or even a soft questioning purr. But then his eyes spotted some slight movement in a shadow just a few feet away.

He eyed it in suspicion. No one can really know what lurks in alleys after dark. But the moon chose that moment to emerge from behind a cloud and a soft ray of light lit the huddled forms previously hidden by shadows.

"Night?" he asked. He set the plate on the ground and hurried over to the cats. Night was curled around the still form of Pumpkin, calmly licking the orange cat's head. And Pumpkin's orange fur was stained red.

"Oh, God," Ron muttered, dropping to his knees. Night looked up at him, her green eyes pleading with him. A soft mew escaped the usually hardened cat. And Ron knew, he just knew she was asking, no pleading for his help.

"Okay, Night. Keep watching over her," he said as he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll get help."

Night seemed to nod and she looked back down at the other cat, who was still breathing but in rough soft pants.

"Wade?"

"Ron? What is it? You sound horrible. Is Yori okay?"

Ron nodded, even though Wade couldn't see him. "I need some help."

"Okay. What is it? What can I do?" Ron could hear computer keys in the background and knew the young genius was ready to look up whatever needed to be looked up.

"I need a vet."

The typing stopped. "Huh?"

"I've got a very injured cat here in need of assistance."

"Wha-?" Wade was very off balance. He had been thinking of 'world saving' help. But that had stopped a year ago. He shook his head and cursed to himself. He needed to get over that. "Cats? I thought Yori was allergic."

"She is. But there are two cats that hang out in the alley behind the restaurant and one of them is hurt real bad."

"Well," Wade said, still trying to find his equilibrium. "Did you try Dr. Possible?"

"She's not a vet."

"No, but she'd be free."

Ron sighed and glanced back at the cats, who hadn't moved since he started the phone conversation. "I haven't talked to her since the funeral, Wade. You know that."

"Yeah, I do know that. I just don't understand it."

Ron ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "I can't stand to look at her, Wade. It's my fault Kim died and I can't look at her or the rest of Kim's family without feeling this horrible guilt."

"God, Ron!" Wade said, frustration coloring his voice. "Get over it. It wasn't your fault. It wasn't Drakken's fault. It was a horrible twist of fate! It's over! There's nothing you can do about it now!"

Tears welled up in Ron's eyes and he hoped against hope that Wade couldn't catch the tremor in his voice. "I know."

"And you really need to deal with it, Ron. You still haven't cried."

"I know."

"She's gone, man. She's not coming back."

The blonde opened his eyes and they landed on the cats. Night looked up at him and Pumpkin chose that moment to open her eyes as well. Two sets of very familiar eyes stared back at him; one pleading and the other glazed with pain. But they both struck a cord in the man.

'She is back,' he thought with a slight grin, not really comprehending what he just thought.

"Just call the Possible house, Wade. Tell them I'll be there in five minutes."

Typing resumed. "Sure thing. Will you be able to move the cat?"

"Yeah, I'll manage." He hung up and put his phone back in his pocket. Sighing once more, he took off his apron and wrapped Pumpkin in it, absently thinking that he would have to get a new one. The Health Department would have a field day with him wearing a blood stained apron in the kitchen. And he wouldn't like it either. Ew.

A soft questioning meow brought his attention back to the other cat in the alley with him. Night was standing up and looking at him with large eyes.

"I can't carry you, too, Night." He looked her in the eyes. "You think you could get on my shoulder and stay on until we get in the car?" The black cat looked at him for maybe a nano-second before she jumped onto his shoulder and softly nudged his cheek. He nodded before standing up and going to the door.

"Hey! Patrick!"

"What?" A voice said from inside.

"Family emergency. I'm leaving."

And without waiting for a response, Ron Stoppable left the alley, one cat on his shoulder and another wrapped in his no longer white apron in his arms.

****

Images ran past her eyes like water. She didn't really understand them but she was curious. But, you know what they say about curiosity and the cat…

What really puzzled her was the fact that every image included humans. There was one with red hair, one with black, and one with…blue skin? Ron was also there, but he looked a little younger.

She couldn't help but stare at the black haired human. She reminded her of someone. Someone important to her. But who?

"Princess?"

Kim slowly opened her eyes, the pain flooding back to her in a rush. "Shego?"

"You still here?"

Kim looked at the cat curled around her. "For now," she whispered. She looked around, as best she could, her mind racing. "Where are we? It feels like we're moving."

"Ron's taking us somewhere to get you fixed up."

Kim's heart jumped in her chest, her breathing sped up, and her pupils became dilated. "We're in a car?!"

Shego licked Kim's nose. "Calm down, Kimmie. It's Ron. You know he won't hurt you."

Kim's eyes flitted from Shego and then to Ron, who she just noticed beside them behind the wheel of the monster they were in. The human chose that moment to glance over at her and smile. "You doing okay, Pumpkin? Don't die on us, okay? Night and I can't really make it without you."

Kim looked back at Shego. Her eyelids grew heavy again and she dropped her head back on the seat she was on. "Shego?"

"Mmm?"

"I really hate cars," she murmured before her eyes closed all the way and she lost consciousness once more.

*****

Ron pulled up to the Possible house with a heavy heart and watering eyes. He hadn't been here since Kim's funeral and he was barely holding himself together. He sat there for just a few seconds, trying to compose himself, before taking a deep breath, unbuckling his seatbelt, and climbing out of the car. After he gathered Pumpkin up and allowed Night on his shoulder again, he hurried up to the door.

It opened before he could knock and before him stood his dead best friend's mother, looking the same, even after a year.

"Ronald," she breathed, her eyes watering just slightly before she blinked and forced the tears back. "Wade said you have an injured cat."

Ron nodded and followed Mrs. Dr. Anne Possible inside.

****

Shego paced as the two humans worked on Kim. The woman said something about just being a brain surgeon but she would do what she could and Ron had nodded and said "please and thank you" which seemed to shake both humans up just a little.

But the black cat couldn't care less about that. She just wanted Kimmie better.

After what seemed like hours to the black cat of much pacing and sitting and staring, the woman gently lifted Kimmie off the kitchen table and carried her to the den, Shego and Ron following.

"She needs to rest and not move around when she's awake," the woman said as she placed the orange cat on the sofa. She gently wrapped her in a blanket and watched as Shego jumped up beside Kim and curled up around her, licking her face before closing her own green eyes.

"I put a few stitches in her side but she didn't need very many," Dr. Possible continued as she studied the two cats. Turning to Ron, she raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think cats mated for life."

"Huh?" Ron asked.

She nodded toward the cuddled forms on her sofa. "Those two act like mates."

Ron let out a sigh. "Yeah, everyone thinks that. But the black one is female as well."

"Really?" Anne muttered. "How odd."

She looked back at the cats, her mind racing. "Would you like something to drink, Ronald?"

The blonde absently nodded, his eyes fixed on the two animals.

Once they had settled in the kitchen with cups of tea, Anne spoke back up. "We've missed you, Ron."

Ron looked down and tried to swallow the lump that had decided to take up residence in his throat.

"I feel like I lost not only my daughter but a son as well."

The lump refused to move and to make matters worse tears decided to rent out space in his eyes as well.

"You were a permanent fixture in our lives for over 18 years, Ron. And then you suddenly disappeared. What happened?"

"I'm sor-sorry," he stammered, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"For what?" Anne asked, her blue eyes watching the young man.

"For-for everything," he said before he burst into tears.

Anne didn't hesitate. She gently took his cup out of his hand, placed it on the counter, and gathered her daughter's best friend in her arms, tears falling down her face as well.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Ron. Nothing at all."

****

"They remind me of something," Anne said sometime later. They had both calmed down and were now standing in the doorway to the den, watching the cats sleep.

Ron looked over at the older woman, eyebrows raised. "What?"

A sad smile crossed Anne's face. "Kim and Shego."

Ron gaped at the woman. "What?"

The smile grew and Anne nodded.

"How do you know who Shego is?" Ron asked. "And why in the world do they remind you of the _two_ of them?"

Anne raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "I'm a mother, Ronald. I knew all of my daughter's enemies, especially her arch-foe. And having said 'arch-foe's' picture in her room helped."

"In her room?"

Anne nodded. "A nice picture, too. It featured Shego with a very smart smirk on her face."

Ron let a smile cross his face and nodded. "Sounds like Shego."

"Kim actually confided in me about month before she died," Anne continued.

"About what?"

"Her feelings for Shego."

"Her…what?!" Ron's mouth dropped open. "Feelings?"

"She was in love with her."

The black cat raised her head in alarm when a thud sounded through the room. Looking over, her green eyes widened at seeing Ron on the floor with the red-haired woman kneeling over him in concern. The cat looked Ron over, saw he was fine, and then laid her head back down over the orange cat's head, letting out a purr. The woman could handle it.

To be continued…

I like Anne. She always seemed like a great mom on the show. So, I had to put her in here. I just had to.


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter 4. And I'm a little nervous about how the twist towards the end will be received. So, let me know. Of course, even if you hate, I probably won't do anything about it. I still want to know though. And if you do hate it, it reading, there are more plans coming.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Thanks as always to Laura.

*****

Anne finally woke Ron up and decided not to tease the blonde young man about fainting. He seemed embarrassed about it enough without her mentioning it. After much deliberating, the two humans agreed to let the cats stay with the Possibles, at least until Pumpkin was better. Ron had to stop himself from begging Anne to just keep the two cats forever. He would never beg in front of Kim's mother.

It was after midnight when Ron finally left, feeling better than he had in a long time but still conscious of the gaping hole in his heart where his best friend used to reside. And as he backed out of the Possible's driveway, he vowed to visit more often. He felt closer to Kim in that house.

After Anne watched Ron drive off, she turned back to the cats still sleeping on her sofa.

"It's a good thing James and the boys are off at a convention." She sat on the sofa close to the cats, causing Night to open her eyes and look up at the human. "The boys would probably bother you two a little too much." She smiled and softly rubbed Night's head. "You and Pumpkin are just too cute," she said. "You love her very much, don't you?" She asked Night, who in turn just stared up at her. "It's very obvious."

Night gave a large yawn and blinked at the older woman. Her green eyes seemed to sparkle with some secret joke and Anne's smile grew.

"If I didn't know any better, Night, I'd say you and Pumpkin were Shego and my daughter. I can just imagine how you would act if my Kimmie had ever been injured like this." She sighed and let her head fall back to rest on the back of the sofa. "I miss her so much," she said with a small hitch in her voice. "It's so quiet around here, even if she didn't live here when she died." A tear fell down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "When she moved out to go to college I thought that I would never be so heartbroken. But I was wrong. It's one thing to have your daughter living across town; it's another to not have your daughter living at all."

Shego listened to the human, confused but also very sad for her. She had obviously lost someone dear to her. In a strange act of kindness toward a stranger, the toughened alley cat gave a soft lick to the human's hand.

Anne looked down. "Thank you, Night." She took a deep breath and then stood up. "Well, I'm going to bed. Watch over her, okay? I'll come check on her in a few hours."

Shego watched the human leave the room and then she turned her head back to the resting Kim.

"I do love you, Princess," she said softly in Kim's ear.

"Love you, too," Kim muttered without waking up.

Shego smiled and settled down around Kim once again, quickly falling asleep and leaving Kim to her dreams.

*****

"Kim."

Her nose twitched.

"Kim."

A soft questioning purr came from her throat.

"Kim. Wake up."

Her eyelids finally fluttered open.

"Good, you are awake, so to speak."

Her green eyes looked around for the warm gentle voice. It was the kind of voice that all animals loved, the kind that soothed hurt and battered souls.

And the form that met her gaze matched the voice very well. It was a human, but not a frightening or intimidating human in any way. It was female and surrounded by a soft white light.

Kim blinked then just stared at the beautiful form.

"Who-who are you?" the small cat asked.

The human smiled. "You can call me Lana, Kim. I am someone who has watched over you all your life."

Kim frowned. "But I've never seen you before."

Lana just continued smiling and then knelt down beside the still cat. "No, you haven't. But I never expected you to." She rubbed Kim's head with a gentle hand and then scratched under her chin. Kim closed her eyes in contentment and purred, loving the attention. But something brought her out of her haze.

"Where's Shego?" She suddenly asked, just realizing that her companion wasn't curled up beside her.

The human stopped scratching her. "She's fine."

"Where am I?" Kim asked, starting to get frantic. She suddenly noticed that she didn't recognize where she was. She was alone with a human. And the human was talking to her.

"You are…" the human paused, as if thinking. "In an in-between place."

"A…what?"

"You're dreaming, my dear."

"Oh," Kim muttered, sitting up on her haunches. "But it feels real."

"It is in a way," Lana said before holding up a hand to halt Kim's next question. "Just go with it. I don't have much time. I am actually here to give you a message."

Kim swallowed her question and nodded. "Okay. A message from who?"

A smile from the human and then, "From the Powers that Be."

"Um, okay."

"Kim," the human sat down and put her hands in her lap. "When you wake up, things will be different."

Silence reigned over the in-between place for several seconds before Kim broke it.

"Different? Why?"

Lana sighed. "Kim, your life isn't supposed to be the way it is."

"Huh?" Kim would have raised an eyebrow if she could.

Another sigh. "Something happened, my dear, which messed up everything. Something happened that wasn't supposed to."

"What?"

"You died."

There was a large uncomfortable silence where the cat tried to grasp what the human just said.

"What?" was the garbled question after a few minutes.

Lana looked down at her lap and bit her lip. "Through no fault of your own, or anyone around you, you were killed just a little over a year ago."

"But, I'm alive now."

"Yes, yes you are. But you are in the wrong body."

"Uh…"

"Don't try to understand, my dear. It even gives me a headache. And I haven't had a headache in a few thousand years." Lana reached out and rubbed Kim's head again, trying to calm the very confused cat. "Right as you died, we were able to grab your body from the flames. And all this time we have been healing it, getting it ready for you again."

"Flames?" Kim jerked her head away from Lana's hand. "What happened to me?"

The human sighed, for once cursing her job. "Kim, for me to tell you that, there is one final detail I have to give you."

"Okay," came the quiet response.

"When you died, Kim, you were human."

"WHAT?" Kim jumped up, her eyes wide and her heart beating frantically. "I was what?"

"Human; a human female to be exact."

"No," Kim muttered, backing away from the human before her. "No, I wasn't. I was never human. I've been a cat all my life."

Lana nodded. "Yes, all *this* life."

"All this life? What does that mean?"

"When your human body died, your soul had nowhere to go. It couldn't move on, it wasn't it's time. And it couldn't stay with the body because, well, the body didn't exist anymore. So, we had to put your soul somewhere. And it ended up in this cat body. You were born as a cat and have lived as a cat for the past year."

"And now?"

"And now, when you wake up, you will be human."

"No! No! NO! I don't want to be human! Humans are mean! They yell and throw stuff and beat me and kick me! I don't want to be human!"

Lana's blue eyes became sad and she reached a hand out toward the frantic cat. "Kim, you weren't meant to be a cat."

"I can't be human!" She continued backing away, not really knowing where she could go. "What about Shego? I want to stay with Shego."

Lana gave a small smile. "You will. Shego's soul and your soul are connected. She was human before as well."

Kim shook her head. "No." Her breath was coming in pants now. "Why don't I remember this?"

"You will. Once you are in your human body, your human memories will start coming back."

"But I like being a cat!"

Lana's smile became sad. "I know, Kim. But think about it. As a human you will have a home, food, warmth, and family."

"But-"

"There are people who need you as a human, sweetheart."

"Who?"

"Ron, you know, blonde human Ron?" Kim nodded. "He was your best friend."

Kim's eyes widened.

"And the doctor that Ron took you to just now."

"To help me with my dog bite?"

Lana nodded. "She was your mother."

"My…mother?" Kim inched closer to Lana. "I had a mother? I knew her?"

"You were very close. And she misses you very much."

Kim was finally close enough for Lana to pet her again, so the human did, making sure to keep the strokes light and comforting.

"And Shego."

The cat's eyes jerked up to look into Lana's. "Shego?"

"She will need you as well, Kim. She died in the same accident you did. Both of your bodies were taken to repair. They are both ready. So, you are both going back."

Kim sighed and looked down. "I don't have a choice, do I?"

"No, my dear. But I did want to give you a warning. Shego is getting a warning as well."

Kim looked up at the human with pleading eyes. "Will I remember everything?"

Lana knew what Kim was asking. "Yes, my dear. You will remember your life as a cat as well as a human. No worries."

"What will happen to me and Shego? Can we stay together?"

"Kim, your souls are connected with such a strong bond, it is almost impossible to separate you two. But yes, you will stay together. I will personally make sure of that."

"Will I remember this?"

Lana sighed. "Not all of it. You will know what is happening but not why. Not until your human memories start coming back."

"I'll never be a cat again, will I?" Kim asked looking down.

"I don't know, my dear. That isn't up to me."

"Okay," the cat said with a heavy heart. "Make me human."

*****

_**"You stupid cat! Why don't you just tear up my brand new sofa while you're at it?"_

_Kim dodged the heavy boot aimed for her stomach but wasn't able to avoid the hand that hit her head. She cried out in pain as she flew through the air and landed with a thud._

_She hadn't really meant to claw the chair. She had just seen a mouse running on it and was frantically trying to catch it, hoping beyond hope that her humans would praise her for it. But it didn't turn out as well as she imagined._

"_Bill, stop beating the cat," a new voice said, this time the human female that was only slightly nicer to her than the big human man. _

_Bill gave a snort of disgust and kicked Kim once for good measure before walking out of the room. "Why do we even have a cat?" he asked the female in a loud voice. "It's just a stupid animal that we have to take care of."He sneered at Kim as she struggled to stand up. "I'd rather we had a dog."_

"_Then go get one. I could care less," the female said with a wave of her hand. "Just get rid of the cat. I don't want to take care of two animals."_

_Bill nodded and smirked at Kim. "Get me a box. We're going for a drive."**_

*****

Kim's eyes shot open, her dream of her humans causing her heart to beat frantically and her breath to come in soft pants. Those humans had treated her horribly and she knew, without a doubt, that if it hadn't been for Shego she would have died those first few days on the street.

A car driving by outside snapped her out of her trance and she yawned, looking around. She vaguely remembered being brought into this house and seeing a red-headed human before she lost consciousness again. And it seemed that the human had helped her, if her sore side was any indication. And while thinking about her side, she noticed that she was a little cold.

Knowing that Shego was curled around her, she snuggled closer to the warmth that surrounded her. And that's when she noticed that something was off.

Shego had fur. And was small, compared to the humans at least. Then why was Kim almost on the edge of the sofa? It seemed that whoever was behind her was much larger than Shego. And didn't have the soft fur the Kim loved about Shego.

Kim slowly turned around, curious as to what was causing her to be perched precariously on the edge of the sofa. And when she saw what was behind her, she screamed and fell off the sofa, landing on the floor and taking the blanket that had been draped over them with her.

Her scream woke up the human that had been cuddled up behind her. Familiar green eyes blinked open and confusion filled the gaze directed at Kim. And then shock overcame that quickly followed by anger.

Kim watched in fear as the human with pale green skin and long dark hair sat up. "What the hell?"

Kim curled up on the floor at the anger in the human's voice. The blanket, which she tried to hide under, didn't seem to cover her some for reason but she tried anyway.

And while she was curled up, she caught sight of a human leg, which seemed to be attached to her. A pale human leg that was attached to a pale human body that responded to her commands.

She blinked and slowly brought an arm up in front of her face, the other human forgotten. A human hand waved itself at her and she gasped.

"Oh, shit," she said, her voice sounding strange to her ears. "That wasn't a dream."

She sat up, the blanket falling around her waist, exposing her to the chilly air, making her very aware of the fact that she didn't have any fur. But her head was warm…

She ran a hand through the hair on top of her head, guessing that said hair was long enough to touch her shoulders. It felt good; kind of silky.

An angry mumble caught her attention and she looked toward the human on the sofa, who was still muttering angrily to herself.

"Shego?" Kim asked, her voice still catching her by surprise.

The human looked up and studied Kim, the anger quickly being replaced with amazement. "Kimmie?"

Kim didn't waste any time. She launched herself at the Human Shego, leaving the blanket on the floor in a heap. Shego caught her without hesitation and felt Kim bury her face in her black hair.

"What's going on, Princess?" Shego asked, her mind still trying to grasp the fact that she was human and so was Kim.

"I'm not quite sure," Kim said into Shego's hair. "But we're human now." She wrapped her legs around Shego's waist, trying to get as close as possible to her companion.

"Yeah, I think I've figured that much out," Shego muttered while strengthening her hold on Kim.

****

Anne sat up in bed, the short scream startling her awake. Glancing at the clock, she saw that it was only 5 am, too early for her to be up on a Saturday. But by the scrambling that she heard going on downstairs, she figured something had happened to the cats.

She threw on a robe and hurried down the stairs, worried that Pumpkin had hurt herself in her sleep. But the sight that greeted her wasn't what she expected.

There, on the sofa where she had left the cats just five hours before, were Kim and Shego, very much alive and very naked, wrapped in each other's arms like lovers in the middle of making love.

And Anne Possible, neurosurgeon and mother of three, became the second person to faint in her house in less than twelve hours.

To be continued…

Well, there it is; the new twist. How did everyone like it? I certainly hope no one hated it, because I have great plans for Kim and Shego now. Now…review and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

It's a Cat's Life: Chapter 5

Well, here's the next part. Not much to say. Just the usual.

Standard Disclaimers apply. And a big thanks to Laura!

Read on…

***

Anne opened her eyes with a groan, only to see her very dead daughter's very dead secret love staring her in the face with a very concerned look in her green eyes.

"Um…" Shego said, biting her lip. "Are you okay?"

Anne just stared. Her mind was racing. How was this possible? Shego was dead. And so was…

The doctor looked over Shego's bare shoulder and her blue eyes found her naked but very much alive daughter huddled on the couch, eyes wide and body shaking, whether from the chill in the air or from fear, Anne didn't know.

"Kim?" the older woman asked, her voice shaking as she slowly pushed herself up.

Shego looked over her shoulder at her companion, whose eyes seemed to grow wider at hearing her name from this human's mouth.

"Kimmie-cub?" Anne said, moving closer to her suddenly alive daughter.

Kim tried to merge with the sofa as the woman approached. What did this human want with her and how did she know her name? Kim hadn't heard a human call her by her real name since her humans got rid of her.

"Um," Shego stumbled up, still trying to get used to walking on human legs, and grasped Anne's arm. "She doesn't remember you."

Anne stopped and slowly turned to look at the black-haired woman, reluctant to take her eyes off Kim. "What?"

"She doesn't remember you."

Red brows drew together and Anne shook her head. "I…you mean, she has amnesia?"

Shego shrugged. "I don't know what you call it. But she wasn't awake when Ron brought her in. She doesn't know that you helped her." Shego walked around Anne and sat down beside Kim, who threw her arms around the slightly older woman and buried her face in her neck once more. "She's had bad experiences with humans."

"Humans?" Anne muttered, her eyes fixed on the two. What in the world did that mean? Why did her daughter look like a 22 year old young woman but seemed to have the mind of a child? And for that matter, why were these two naked? "What do you mean by that?" Anne finally asked, her heart breaking at the sight of her only daughter trying to disappear from her sight.

Shego stroked Kim's hair as she answered. "Before she met me, she had some humans that weren't very nice to her."

"Try not at all," Kim said from Shego's neck.

Anne felt a small flutter of hope. That sounded more like her Kimmie-cub.

"Okay," Shego said with a smile. "They weren't nice at all. The only good human she knows is Ron. And she only thinks that he's good because he gives us food."

Kim's head shot up and she gasped. "I do not! He's a good human! He's nice and cares about us!"

Shego's smile grew. "But you know that the food helps."

"Of course it does," Kim answered, her face closer to Shego's now. "And being able to share that food with you makes it all the better." And Kim ended that statement by giving Shego a soft lick to the side of her mouth. The green tinted woman just nuzzled Kim's neck and they went back to cuddling, seeming to forget that Anne was in the room with them.

Watching them made something click in Anne's mind. And it was a loud click. A very loud click.

"Oh, God," she muttered. Everything slowly started to make sense; well, as much sense as it could make. The way they cuddled, how Kim was so skittish, the lick to the side of Shego's mouth, and their references to 'humans'; it was all plain as day.

"Oh, God," Anne said a little louder. She stumbled back and sank to her knees, her mouth opened in shock. "Oh…God."

"Doctor?" Shego asked, not knowing the red head woman's name. "Are you okay?"

Kim looked over at the woman, her green eyes full of concern for once, not fear. Something about this woman calmed Kim, for reasons unknown to the younger woman.

"You two," Anne began but couldn't finish. It just seemed too unreal. Her daughter couldn't have been a cat. That wasn't possible.

Seeing the shell shocked expression on the doctor's face, Shego made to go to her but was stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. She looked over and into Kim's loving eyes.

"Let me," Kim said with a small smile. "She seemed to know me. And…" she paused and glanced back at the woman. "I think she was or, I guess is, my mother."

Shego raised an eyebrow (marveling at how interesting that ability was). "What makes you think that, Princess?"

Kim shook her head. "I'm not sure. It's just a feeling."

Shego smirked and looked over Kim's human body. "A feeling, huh?" At Kim's nod, Shego sighed. "Okay, but you might want to wrap up in this first," she said, handing the other woman the blanket. "I don't think humans are comfortable like this." She motioned to their naked bodies. "Not that I mind in the least," she added for good measure.

Kim answered Shego's smirk with one of her own, knowing that the last comment had some underlying meaning behind it but not quite understanding it. She took the blanket, wrapped it around her now furless body, and made her way over to the doctor, whose blue eyes were wide and unblinking.

Kneeling down in front of the motionless woman, Kim bit her lip. "Um, hi," she said softly, not quite meeting her gaze. "Are-are you okay?"

Anne blinked and slowly brought her hand up. Her eyes remained fixed on her daughter, her thoughts running a million miles an hour. How did this happen? Why did this happen? Why Kim? And Shego? What did Shego have to do with this? Why were they together? Did they know what was going on? And the final and most important thought: Is she real?

Kim tried not to flinch when the doctor's hand touched her cheek. But she relaxed as the soft hand stroked her soft cheek. There was something comforting in the touch; a different kind of comfort from when Shego would touch or nuzzle her. It was warm and…loving.

_**"Mommy!"_

"_What is it, Kimmie?"_

"_I fell and hurt my knee! Look!" A tiny finger pointing to a scraped knee._

"_Oh, my poor Kimmie-cub. Let me kiss it better." A soft kiss to the knee. "Now, wipe those tears, sweetie." A soft hand on a chubby cheek. Tears wiped away. "There we go. Now, go back outside and play. You're all better now."_

"_I love you, Mommy."_

"_I love you, too, my Kimmie."**_

Kim blinked as memory after memory of her mom, Dr. Anne Possible, flooded her senses. Her perfume triggered a memory of crying on her shoulder, her touch triggered one of a scraped knee, her voice triggered one of laughter shared, and her eyes, so full of love and caring, triggered one of confiding in a secret love.

"Mom?" Kim whispered. She didn't remember anything else. Just that this woman, whose loving hand on her cheek made her feel warm inside, was her mother; her wonderful mother whom she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. "Mom!" She cried, throwing her arms around the older woman.

Anne followed her lead and wrapped her arms around her daughter, tears falling down her cheek. "Kimmie."

More tears were shed by both parties as Shego looked on, not really feeling left out since she knew this meeting was making her Princess happy.

After a few minutes of just being content in her mother's arms, Kim pulled back. "Oh, Mom. I'm so sorry."

"For what, sweetie?" Anne asked, wiping her eyes.

Kim's brows drew together and she shrugged. "I'm…not sure. I just know that I left for a while."

Anne sniffed. "You did. You were gone for a little over a year."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, Kim." Anne took her hand. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't have a choice."

"I," Kim looked over her shoulder at Shego. "I mean, we died, didn't we?"

Shego's eyes widened and she got up and made her way to the two slender red-heads. "Died?" She asked, kneeling beside Kim.

Kim nodded and opened the blanket wrapped around her, inviting Shego in. The raven haired woman accepted the offer and settled in next to Kim, her arms snug around her waist.

Anne watched this with a small smile on her face but then nodded. "You did die." She swallowed the lump in her throat and shook her head, as if to clear it. "Now, how about we get you two some clothes? We can't have you walking around naked, no matter how comfortable you both appear to be like that."

Kim smiled, her old self shining through, making Anne's heart leap with joy. Her baby was home. And she may have changed a little but she was home…alive.

****

"I used to wear this?" Kim asked, holding up a tight purple shirt and tight black pants. She looked over at Shego who was putting on some blue jeans that left little to the imagination.

"I guess," the green skinned woman said as she pulled on a tight t-shirt. "And this as well," she motioned to what she was now wearing. "You liked tight clothes, didn't you Princess?"

Kim bit her lip. "Maybe these are really old?"

Shego smirked and eyed Kim. "Your mom said you used to leave these here as spare clothes before you died. You liked tight clothes."

Kim sighed and pulled the pants on, followed by the shirt.

Shego's smirk turned into a full smile. "I have to say, Pumpkin, I like your human body."

Kim felt her face grow warm and knew that she was blushing. She looked down, embarrassed for some reason. "Shego…"

"What?" the slightly older woman walked over to Kim. "It's true."

Kim looked back up and green eyes met. "Shego," she whispered. "How is it that I feel like I've known you for most of my life? And I don't mean just my cat life. I feel…connected to you."

"I think we knew each other before, Kimmie." She pulled the crimson haired woman into her arms. "I mean, your mom didn't seem too shocked to see me."

"Well, considering…" Kim giggled.

"Yeah, considering."

They stood in silence for a few moments in Kim's old room, just absorbing each other's presence.

"I still love you, Shego," Kim said softly, breaking the silence. "I…I think I loved you before."

"Me, too. I think I've loved you for a long time. Before I met you that day in the alley, my life was very boring. And you really spiced it up, Princess."

"I wonder how we met before," Kim said, looking up into her love's eyes.

Shego shrugged. "Does it matter?" she asked as she bent her head to nuzzle Kim's ear, her cat instincts still being forefront in her mind.

Kim leaned into the nuzzle and closed her eyes; enjoying the closeness with the other woman. "I guess not." She muttered. "I'm just curious." A soft lick to her ear caused her to gasp at the new sensations coursing through her body. She slightly pulled away from Shego, her eyes wide. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Shego asked confused as to why her Kimmie just pulled away from her cuddle.

"When you licked me, it felt…different."

"Different? How?"

"My stomach," she clutched the body part in question. "It got all warm and…nice. And then that feeling went all over my body!" She smiled and her eyes lit up. "Do it again!"

"Shego! Kimmie! Breakfast is ready!" Anne's voice yelled from downstairs.

Kim's face fell and Shego chuckled. "Don't worry, Princess. We have all day to make that feeling happen again." She grabbed Kim's hand and led her out of her old room. "Now, let's eat. I'm starving and I know you are as well."

Kim followed, not really noticing anything but the way Shego's butt moved when she walked. The crimson haired woman decided that she liked it.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, so it's been a little over a month and I apologize. Life caught up with me and then I decided I wasn't happy with this chapter so I had to tweak it. But here it is. And it's a little longer to make up for the time you guys had to wait.

Thanks to all over my readers! You guys rock. I am blown away by all the reviews I've gotten for this. Now, keep 'em coming.

And thanks to Laura, as always. You are a great beta!

Usual disclaimers apply. For full disclaimer see Chapter 1.

*****

Breakfast consisted of Anne staring at Kim and Kim and Shego stealing glances at each other after every few bites. Of course, Kim's glances weren't as often since she was eating so quickly. The kitten instincts in her were still going strong; in Shego as well but the older woman had a little more control.

After breakfast was done and Kim was leaning against Shego, her green eyes heavy and her head nodding, Anne finally asked the question that had been bothering her since she found her daughter and Shego on the sofa.

"So, you two were cats?"

Kim's eyes opened all the way and she sat up. Shego grabbed Kim's hand and studied the red-head's mom. Anne was staring at the two, her blue eyes full of questions but underneath the curiosity lay hope, fear, and love. For a small second, Shego was jealous of Kim for having such a wonderful mother. But that quickly faded when the raven haired woman glanced over at Kim and felt her heart swell with love.

_Love?_ Shego thought. _What does that mean now?_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Kim.

"Yeah, we were cats." Kim gave a small smile and glanced over at Shego. "Tough alley cats."

Shego let out a burst of laughter. "Tough? You?"

"I was tough!" Kim protested. "I beat up as many intruders as you!"

"But I beat you up when we first met."

Anne's eyes widened. "You two fought when you were cats as well?"

Both young women stopped their playful bickering and looked back at Anne.

"As well?" Kim asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Anne had never wanted to turn back time so much in her life. _Open mouth, insert foot,_ she thought. "Um," she started, frantically trying to think of something to say that would retract her last question.

"What did you mean, Doctor?" Shego asked, her voice hardening.

Anne took a deep breath, realizing that there was no way around what was about to happen. "You two were enemies," she stated, figuring that coming right out and saying it would be easier. "You fought on a weekly basis."

Silence reigned over the kitchen like an oppressive cloud.

"Why?" Kim whispered her voice cracking. "Why would I fight Shego?" She tightened her grip on the other woman's hand. "She makes me happy." Kim's brows drew together. "Was it play fighting? Were we just playing around?"

Anne sighed and wanted to kick herself for even mentioning this. "No."

"Then why?' Shego asked with anger lacing her voice. "I wouldn't dream of hurting Kimmie."

"You were enemies," was all Anne said, not looking at her daughter or her daughter's companion.

"B-but…but why?" Kim's voice rose in pitch and tears started to gather in her eyes. "I don't understand. I love Shego. Didn't I love her before?"

_Oh, God!_ Anne thought with a groan. _Let's just open a whole other can of worms._

"Well?" Kim asked frantically. "Didn't I love her?" She blinked back her tears. "I know I did. I can feel it. I was in love with her, wasn't I? Mom? Wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were."

"Then why?"

And the dam broke. "Because you were supposed to!" Anne said. "Kim, you fought for justice and Shego fought for evil. You were supposed to fight her! You didn't have much of a choice!" Tear were rolling down Anne's cheeks. "And it tore you up inside. But you knew…you _knew_ that if you didn't fight her, she would fight you and probably hurt you."

"But Shego would never-"

"You didn't know that!" Anne interrupted.

*_"Kimmie, what's wrong?"_

_Tears rolling down a bruised cheek. "I love her so much, Mom."_

"_Who?"_

"_Shego."_

_A soft gasp and then warm arms encircling a bruised body. "And what's wrong with that?"_

_A sniff. "I shouldn't. She's the enemy. She can't be my lover."_

"_Why?"_

"_That not the way it works."_

_A hand stroking soft hair, soothing a troubled soul. "It'll work out, Bubble-butt. I promise."_

Kim gasped as the memory assaulted her mind. She felt the desperation, the soreness of her body after the fight, and the love in her heart for the taller woman.

"_Come on, Kimmie. You can do better than that!"_

_A punch to the midsection. "How's that, Shego? Better for you?"_

_A smirk. "Not quite. But getting there." A swipe of a clawed glove. Four scratches appearing on a forearm. "But I drew first blood."_

_Pain in the arm as well as the heart but hardened green eyes met taunting emerald eyes. "But not last." A lunge…_

"Oh, God," Kim muttered her eyes sliding over to look at a concerned Shego. "Shego." She looked into the emerald eyes, searching for that taunting look. But it wasn't there. There was confusion, worry, and…most of all, Love. "Shego," Kim said with a smile. "You've always felt the same way, haven't you?"

Shego blinked as she was suddenly flooded with memories of her own.

_A green glove barely missing a red head. _

"_Too slow, Shego."_

_A smirk. "Maybe I wanted to miss, Princess." A dodge from a black gloved fist to the face._

"_And why would that be?"_

_A lunge and arms trapping a pale skinned body. "So I could do this and get closer to you," a whisper in an ear._

_A gasp. A blush. And back to business._

And as each memory played through her mind, her smile slowly grew.

"_Shego! Kim Possible ruined my plan…again!"_

_A sigh. "Yes, I know. I was there, remember?" Steering the hovercraft over Middleton. "But at least we got away."_

"_Humph, yeah I guess." A raised eyebrow on a blue face. "What is it with you and Kim Possible? Why do you call her those names?"_

_A growl. "The same reason I call you Idiot, Dummy, and Stupid."_

"_Because you love me?"_

_An even louder growl._

"Yeah, yeah, I did."

Anne watched as a little more of her daughter was put back together. Another puzzle piece had been added.

The telephone ringing snapped everyone back to the real world. Kim and Shego stopped making 'goo-goo eyes' at each other and Anne stopped staring at them with a small smile gracing her features.

The doctor got up and answered the phone, never taking her eyes off her daughter.

"Hey, Anne."

"James!" Anne said in shock. She had completely forgotten about her husband and twin sons. Which was really bad, once she thought about it. And another thought entered her head. They were coming home today!

"How was your weekend all by yourself?" James asked, his voice a little heavy. Anne sighed. He lost so much luster when Kim died. They all did but none more than him. Kim had been his baby-girl.

"Fine," Anne said, eyeing the two women at her kitchen table talking softly. What were they talking about over there?

"Well, we're leaving now. So, we'll be home in about 3 ½ hours; a little after lunch."

"Good, you guys be careful, okay? And we'll talk when you get home."

"About what?" James asked, confusion coloring his voice.

"Oh, stuff," Anne said vaguely. "Just stuff."

***

They had moved to the den. Kim and Shego were cuddled on the couch and Anne was in the recliner next to the couch. And they were staring at each other again; Anne at Kim, Shego at Kim, and Kim alternating between her mother and her love.

And Anne was frantically thinking about how to introduce Kim to her father and brothers again.

"Listen," Kim finally said. "This is awkward. Majorly awkward. Can we do something?"

The doorbell ringing answered that question. Anne felt her eye twitch from just thinking about who could be at the door.

Kim flinched at the loud noise and tried to move closer to Shego. It was weird for Anne to see her daughter suddenly turn into a scared animal at the drop of a hat. She hoped all of this was resolved soon.

"I'll get the door," Anne said, standing up. "Be right back." She left the two on the couch and prayed fervently that whoever was ringing the doorbell was a salesman or something that mundane. She didn't want to deal with anyone else at this point in time.

"Hey, Mrs. Dr. P!"

_Oh, God._ Anne thought with a groan. _Is today Friday the 13__th__ or something? Or maybe it's Pick on Anne Possible Day. Or my karma is out of whack. _

"Hello, Ronald," she said out loud. "What brings you here this morning?"

Ron's smile fell a little before he answered. "I wanted to check on Pumpkin and Night before I had to report to work. I was worried."

Back on the couch, Kim's head popped up from its position on Shego's shoulder. "It's Ron," she said with a grin.

"Princess, wait," Shego started. But Kim wasn't listening. She just jumped up and ran toward the door, her face radiating with joy at seeing the one human who was nice to her when she was a cat.

The raven-haired woman sighed and got up to follow the red head. If anything, what was soon to follow would be entertaining.

"Ron!" Kim shouted, launching herself at the blonde still in the doorway of the Possible's house.

Many things happened at once and later Anne wouldn't be able to tell anyone the order in which everything occurred.

Kim attached herself to Ron's waist, Shego appeared before Ron, Anne gave a groan (whether it was a groan of frustration, exasperation, or 'oh hell' she didn't know), and Ron's eyes grew ten times their normal size and his face paled.

"Wh-what? H-h-how? Wh-wh-wh-?" Ron didn't get very far after that. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted…again.

"That boy is going to get a complex," Anne muttered, looking down at her daughter's best friend laid out on her front stoop with her daughter still attached to his waist.

Shego sighed. "She didn't think that through, did she?" She said, stepping up to pull Kim off the blonde. "Princess," Shego said to the grinning red head. "Ron doesn't recognize you. You were a cat last time he saw you."

The grin faded and Kim looked down at the unconscious Ron. "Oh, yeah," she muttered softly. After studying the young man a few more seconds she looked back up at Shego and gave a sheepish grin. "Oops."

"Yeah, oops." Shego took Kim's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. "He probably doesn't know you."

Anne cleared her throat. "Actually, he does." She looked down at Ron and then back up at the two young women. "He was your best friend."

"My best friend?" Kim asked, her green eyes growing wide at the thought.

Anne nodded and knelt beside the blonde, laying a hand on his forehead and then standing back up. "Shego, would you mind helping me get him inside? Let's lay him on the couch and I'll explain everything."

A few minutes later, Anne was sitting on the couch with Ron's feet in her lap, Kim and Shego were cuddled up on one of the recliners, and Ron was still blissfully unaware.

"You've known him since you were four, Kimmie." Anne turned sad eyes to her daughter. "He was devastated when you died. In fact, he wouldn't even come around here anymore. The first time I saw him since your funeral was last night."

Kim studied Ron, trying to think of him as someone other than the nice human that fed her and Shego. She admitted to herself that she had felt a connection to him when she first met him, after getting over the initial fear of him being a human.

The blonde man let out a groan, finally coming to. "Oh, my God," he muttered, putting a hand to his head. "What hit me?"

Kim bit her lip. "That would be me," she said, raising her hand. She felt Shego give a silent chuckle and she threw her an evil look for good measure before turning back to look at Ron.

Brown eyes widened once again. "Kim?" He slowly sat up, pulling his feet out of Anne's lap, his eyes glued to Kim. "Am I dreaming?"

"Um," Kim's eyes darted around the room, uncertain how to answer that. Shego pulled her closer to her, as if to remind her that she was still there.

Ron stood up, his eyes never leaving his best friend. He slowly walked towards her, as if walking any faster would break whatever illusion he was seeing. When he finally reached the recliner, he fell to his knees and hesitantly reached out a hand, only to place it on Kim's knee. And, as if that one touch proved to him that what he was seeing was, in fact, real, a sob wrenched itself from his throat and he fell forward, his arms going around Kim's waist and his face burying itself in her abdomen.

And that's when the memories hit her…

_*** "Come on, KP! Just one more time!"_

_Green eyes roll in friendly exasperation. "Why? I've done it hundred times already!"_

"_Because it's awesome!" Brown eyes wide in anticipation. "I can't get enough."_

"_Fine." A grin and toss of red hair. "I'll flip off the jungle gym one more time. Then we've got to go. Recess is already over."_

"_YES!"***_

"Ron?"

The blonde's arms just tightened around her waist and the sobbing continued.

_*** "It'll be okay, KP." A comforting hand on a shoulder. "We'll be fine."_

"_How?" Green eyes full of tears. "Can we go back to just being friends?"_

_A grin full of confidence. "Of course, we can! You're Kim Possible. You can do anything!"_

"_Ron." A sigh._

"_Listen, Kim." Brown eyes lock with green. "I love you. And I know you love me. But we don't love each other as lovers. We love each other as siblings. And we always will." A teasing grin. "Besides, you have your eye on someone else."_

"_What?"_

"_A certain black haired villain we fight with on a daily basis…"_

"_Ron! How did you-"_

_Nails buffed on a shirt. "I'm the Ron-Man. I see and know all." ***_

"Ron!" Kim slid off the chair and into Ron's arms, tears rolling down her cheeks.

And the two continued to cry in each other's arms with Shego and Anne watching on with grins on their faces.

_That went well,_ Anne thought. _Very well indeed._

After five minutes of sobbing, Shego was starting to get pretty fed up with Kim being in Ron's arms, even if he had been her best friend. Jealousy started to flare up.

_*** Green eyes watching the red head and blonde sitting on a bench in a park. Laughter floating over to the one hidden. _

"_Ron, stop! I can't laugh anymore. My stomach hurts!"_

_More laughter, cutting like a knife into a heart housed in a body hidden by bushes. _

"_Just once more, KP. One more joke and I'll call it quits."_

"_Ron, you know I love you but you've gotta stop."_

_Eyes closing in pain. She loves him. _

_A rustle of leaves and emptiness where there was once a body.***_

"So, I do know him," Shego muttered to herself.

And Kim loved him. Shego's eyes closed as past hurts came flooding back. Kim and Ron had been dating at one time, she remembered. But something else lingered in the back of her mind…

_*** "Where's your boyfriend, Princess? Lagging behind again?"_

_A dodge and a block. "We aren't dating anymore."_

_A heavy heart sprouting wings. "Really?" Trying not to let the hope come through in that one word._

"_Really." A small smile. "I've developed feelings for someone else." A soft look filling green eyes as another punch was thrown._

"_Mm, lucky guy."_

"_Lucky? Yes. Guy…not so much."_

_Eyes widening. "Girl?"_

_A smirk. "Woman."_

_A falter. "No shit." A kick. "So, who is it?"_

_A wider smirk. "That's for me to know and you to find out, Shego."***_

Shego felt her eyes widen as that particular memory came to her. _It was me. _She thought with a grin. _It was me._

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Well, here's Chapter 7. Again, it didn't get out as fast as I wanted. I got sick last week and I can't write when I'm sick. Well, I guess I could but it wouldn't make much sense. Believe me, y'all should be glad I waited. But here it is. And I'm happy with it.

The next chapter may be a little slow in coming as well. Not only are my days busy but my nights are as well now. But I'll write when I can. And I'll get it out as soon as possible…

For disclaimers see Chapter 1.

Thanks to Laura once again. Only about a month and a half, my dear! It's coming up!

****

The crying eventually died down to soft sniffs and then into silence. Kim and Ron still clung to each other until each tear had dried up.

Ron was the first to pull back and his brown eyes seemed to want to take in all of Kim's face. Kim smiled at him, kissed his forehead and then slipped back into the chair and cuddled as close to Shego as she could, practically sitting in her lap. Shego, of course, didn't mind. She let Kim snuggle up to her and pulled her even closer with an arm wrapped around the red headed woman's waist. And she watched as Ron's eyes tracked Kim's movement and settled on her.

What was this young man going to do? Would he get mad at seeing his best friend in the arms of a woman? And not just any woman but one who used to be their enemy.

His eyes grew wide and a grin split his face. "Shego!" he yelled, just now noticing the other woman. "You're alive, too?" He jumped up and gave her an awkward hug. "This is great!" he said as he pulled away. "This is perfect." His smile grew and he looked between the two women for a second before he let out a loud "Whoop", startling Kim so much that she jumped. "You even got the girl, huh Kim?" He took a step back. "You look good together!"

Kim's face flared up in a blush while Shego just smirked and tightened her grip on her love's waist. Letting out a small, almost unheard, sigh the younger woman turned and buried her face into Shego's neck, nuzzling the raven haired woman in an obvious sign of affection.

Shego lifted her chin, allowing Kim better access and a sound that sounded almost like a purr came from deep within her chest.

Ron watched all of this with wide eyes, his grin slowly fading away in his confusion. He glanced over at Anne who just shook her head and gave him a look that told him that all would be explained very soon.

A soft yawn from Kim brought everyone's attention back to the two cuddling women.

"Tired, Pumpkin?" Shego whispered.

Kim nodded, her green eyes already half-way shut.

"You've had an exciting morning," Anne said as she stood up. "Your mind is probably on overload. Why don't you two go up to Kim's room and take a nap?"

Kim nodded and stood up, Shego following her lead. And as the two women left the room, Kim leading and Shego as close as she could be without tripping the younger woman, Ron looked over at Anne and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't bother, Ron," Anne said holding up a hand. "Come to the kitchen. I'll make some coffee and I'll tell you everything I know."

*****

"I don't see how humans can wear these things all the time," Shego said with a growl as she struggled to take off the pants she was wearing.

"I think they get cold without them," Kim answered as she took off her shirt. "I mean, it's not like they have fur all over their bodies."

"True," Shego said with a nod. She finally stepped out of the pants and finished undressing before she slipped under the covers on Kim's bed. "I just feel constricted in them."

Kim smiled as she joined Shego, just as naked as the other woman. "Me, too." She scooted over until she was curled up next to Shego, her head on the older woman's shoulder and her arm around her waist. She let out a contented sigh when Shego's hand started rubbing her back. "But this body has its advantages."

"Oh really?" Shego asked with a smirk. "Like what?"

""We're taller," Kim said, lifting her head so she could look into Shego's eyes. "We have fingers." She wiggled said fingers on her right hand. "And…" She narrowed her eyes in thought, making Shego grin at the cute face she made.

"And?"

Kim's eyes lit up. "I know!" She propped herself up on her left elbow, keeping her right arm around Shego's waist. "We can do this!" She leaned forward and without so much as a 'How do you do', captured Shego's lips with her own.

Shego's eyes widened but as the pleasant sensations of the kiss started coursing through her she let her eyes close. Kim's lips were soft and questing and Shego reveled in the feelings they produced. She wanted more.

Instinct took over for both women. Shego pulled Kim more on top of her causing them both to gasp at the feel of skin on skin. And after the first pleasant shock of that feeling, Kim took advantage of Shego's open mouth. Her tongue crept inside and when the two tongues met something new escaped Kim's mouth. A moan.

The need to breathe forced them to pull apart, chest heaving and pupils dilated in arousal.

"God, Kimmie," Shego managed to gasp out. "Where did you learn that?"

Kim smiled and buried her face in Shego's hair. "I don't know." She kissed the neck presented to her in her position and proceeded to get comfortable where she was, which was still on top of the raven haired woman. They both gave soft moans as Kim's wiggling hit a few choice spots on their bodies. "I like it."

Shego snorted. "Me, too!" She kissed the shoulder next to her. "Let's do it again sometime."

A nod was her only answer before they fell asleep with grins on their faces, the morning catching up to them once again.

****

Anne slowly opened the door, her heart pounding. James and the boys had just returned home and were waiting in the den for "the surprise" Anne had for them. She was a little unsure on how to go about presenting Kim and Shego to her husband and sons. But she didn't want to just blurt it out. On the other hand, having Kim just walk into the den seemed a little shocking as well.

_Hell,_ she thought. _This whole thing is shocking. _

Although, Ron had taken it rather well. Of course, growing up fighting evil geniuses with Kim probably helped in the shock-factor.

When the blonde had left just thirty minutes before the rest of the Possible family arrived, he had promised to visit again and not just to see Kim. He hugged Anne saying, "You were always like a second mom to me, Mrs. P. I'm glad I got back in touch with you."

Now, here she was, slowly opening the door to her daughter's room, frantically trying to think of a way to tell her husband that the daughter they thought was dead…is alive.

The first thing she thought when she entered the room was how nice it was to actually have someone in the bed. For a year she would walk into the room and it would seem like a tomb. But now, even after just one morning, the room seemed much livelier. The next thing she thought was that her daughter and Shego must be sleeping real close together. That lump under the covers was just one big lump not two smaller lumps.

And as she walked further into the room she thought _Oh God_. Kim and Shego _were_ sleeping real close together. _Try on top of each other!_ She thought with wide eyes. And…they were naked!

Of course, she couldn't see much, they were under the covers, but Kim (who was on top of Shego and had her head on the older woman's shoulder) had her arm above the covers and her bare shoulders and back were peeking out as well. And Anne could see Shego's pale green shoulders from under Kim.

_Okay, Anne._ She thought, taking a deep breath. _It's okay. You know they're in love. And they were cats, for God's sake. Clothing is basically a foreign concept to them. _With a small sigh she softly touched Kim's bare shoulder.

"Kimmie? It's time to get up."

Kim slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up at her mom with her eyelids at half-mast.

"Come on, sweetie. There's someone downstairs that wants to see you."

Kim blinked and pushed herself up on her arms. She then proceeded to stretch out her back by leaning back on her knees and pushing with her hands. All of this being done naked and over Shego, who was now awake and watching all of this through hooded eyes.

Anne blushed at the scene, which could be very sexual if thought about. But she knew the two women had no idea about the sensuality of the act. At least, that's what she told herself.

"Okay, girls," Anne said interrupting another stretch of Kim's. "Come on downstairs." She started to walk out the door. "And put on some clothes." She closed the door behind her, shaking her head. "Cat personalities in human bodies. Why don't they just pour sexuality over them and be done with it?"

****

"I wonder who wants to see me," Kim said as they left her room.

Shego, who was behind her, shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe another friend from before."

"Mmm," Kim said. They reached the stairs and started down them. "Maybe it's another boyfriend." She glanced behind her and smirked at Shego, who in turn glared at her.

"If it is, no more crying jags. That wore _me_ out and I wasn't even doing the crying."

"Oh boo-hoo," Kim teased as they entered the den. "You'll live."

"Kimmie?" a shocked voice said from the sofa.

Kim turned her head back around and jerked to a stop, causing Shego to run into her back. In front of her stood a man. A human male. And he was really close.

She shrank back into Shego, her heart pounding and her eyes wide.

"Kimmie-cub?" The man said, his voice choking up and his eyes filling with tears.

Anne stepped up from behind the man. "Sweetie, this is your father, James Possible. And these," she motioned to two younger men Kim hadn't noticed. "Are your brothers, Jim and Tim."

Father? She had a father? That didn't make sense. Do humans know their fathers? As a cat she never even thought about her father. He got her mom pregnant and left, which was expected. But were humans supposed to stick around? They did that?

Her father took a few steps closer to her, causing her to tense up even more and take another step back, pushing Shego back as well. She wouldn't look at him. Maybe if she didn't make eye contact he wouldn't hurt her. That's all male humans wanted to do anyway. Ron was the only exception to the rule.

"Kim," the man asked. "What's wrong?"

"_Kimmie, how was school today? Did you ace that test you took?"_

She shook her head, the memories coming at too fast a pace. And they were jumbled. Not as clear as they were for her mom and Ron.

"_Stupid cat! Why are you sitting on the bed!" A heavy hand knocking her to the floor_

"_Hey, Kimmie-cub. What happened to your cheek? Did you fall?" A soft hand caressing her sore cheek._

"_Damn cat! You clawed up the chair!" A foot connecting to the stomach and sending her flying._

"_Bubble-butt, why don't you sit in your daddy's lap and let him read you this rocket book, huh?" A lift into strong, secure arms._

"_Fucking cat!" A throw across the room. "You scratched me! You'll pay for that you bitch!" A beer bottle hitting her on the back. _

"_Alright, Kim. Let's see if your old man can throw a baseball." A baseball sailing over her head and landing behind her. "Guess not. Maybe I should stick to what I know best, huh?"_

"_Get out of my way!" A step on a sensitive tail._

"_I love you, Bubble-butt." A hug around a small body._

"Pumpkin?"

Shego's concerned voice broke Kim out of her memory induced trance. She took comfort in the fact that it was Shego that was leaning over her but she was very confused as to how she got on the floor in the first place.

"Shego?" She blinked and rubbed a hand over her face. "What happened?"

"You just fell to the floor," Shego stated, running a hand through Kim's hair and then gently wiping away a stray tear from her love's ashen cheek. "What did you see?"

Kim closed her eyes and shook her head. "Bad things," she muttered.

"About your father?" Shego asked, her voice full of steel. If this man had hurt her Kimmie there would be Hell to pay.

"I-I don't think so." Kim opened her eyes. "My human from before I met you. I don't…I can't handle male humans very well," she added in a whisper. "They hurt me."

"Kim?" her father said from the other side of the room, the concern in his voice very obvious.

But that concern didn't stop Kim from flinching at his deep voice. She raised pleading eyes to Shego and the pale green woman simply nodded.

Standing up, Shego turned to face the Possible family, taking in the worried faces, as well as the anxious hands in front of Kim's father as he waited on news of his daughter.

"She's in shock," Shego said. "She hasn't had good experiences with men lately. So, just give her a little bit."

She watched as Kim's father's eyes widened at her news. And then watched as anger entered his expression. "Who hurt her?" He asked, his voice becoming hard and his hands clenching into fist. "By God, who hurt her? I will personally find them and kill them myself."

Anne put a hand on James' shoulder, calming him down (or at least trying to). "James," she said. "It's not what you think."

"Not what I think?" James said, turning to face his wife. "My little Kimmie has been…" he swallowed. "_Hurt_ by some man! Now how is that 'not what I think'?"

"She wasn't raped, James," Anne whispered. "Just hurt."

"How?"

"Probably beaten," Anne answered.

"And that's better?"

"Not at all." She cupped his cheek and looked him in the eyes. "But calm down. She's been through a lot. Don't scare her anymore than she already is."

James looked over at his shaken daughter. Her green eyes were wide and she was staring at him with fear written all over her face. But there was something in her eyes that gave him hope. She seemed to want something from him. Maybe assurance that he wouldn't hurt her?

Kim studied the man across the room who was supposedly her father. He wasn't overly tall and he wasn't big. He was about average. His brown hair was graying and his face looked haggard, like he'd been through a lot in the past year. But his eyes. His eyes were gentle and loving. The kind a father would look at his daughter with. She wanted to trust him. She wanted to love him. She _wanted_ him to be her father.

"_I love you, Kimmie-cub." A soft kiss on the cheek and a hug around a teenaged body. "I'm proud of you. You do so much and ask for so little in return. How could I ask for a better daughter? You make your daddy very happy."_

"Daddy?"

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Well, here it is. And I don't want any complaining about how long it took for this chapter to come out. I warned y'all! ;) I've been horribly busy and couldn't find the time to sit down and type this out. But here it is. And this story is almost down…almost but not quite. So enjoy! I wrote this for y'all!

Thanks to Laura…of course!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

******

To Shego's dismay more crying ensued. Not that she was surprised or angry. Far from it. She knew Kim needed to cry. She had just experienced some pretty disturbing memories as well as some happy ones. A good cry was needed to help vent. But crying made Shego uncomfortable. And she had a pretty strong feeling that it always had.

But the crying eventually stopped, as crying is naught to do. Hugs were exchanged all around and Shego was reintroduced to the family, this time as a lover.

"A-wh-what?" James sputtered, his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open.

"Awesome!" Jim shouted with a grin.

"Our sister's a lesbian!" The other twin said.

Kim rolled her eyes at the two, her memories of them crystal clear.

James swallowed, smiled, and then shook his head. "And she's also alive." He put an arm around his daughter and squeezed. "Shego," he said, looking over at the other woman. "You are welcome in this house. I've always wanted another daughter anyway."

Cheesy as it was, those words brought tears to Shego's eyes. Her memories of her family were very few and not happy. Having this man as a father, a man so completely different from her actual father, would be one of the best things to happen to her.

Dinner was eaten as explanations were given to the men of the family. A few more tears were shed, a lot more hugs were shared, until, hours later, Anne started yawning. It had been a long day for everyone present.

The two young women were shooed back up to bed once again, this time for the night. And they went through the same routine from the afternoon.

As Kim settled into her place on top of Shego, she sighed.

"What was that sigh, Princess?" Shego asked, her eyes half closed and a small smirk on her face.

"So much has happened," Kim said with her head resting on the other woman's chest. "And while I'm glad that I have a loving family and friends," she placed a kissed on a bare collarbone, "And you, I feel slightly lost."

"Lost?" A black eyebrow was raised as Shego looked down at her love. "In what way?"

"Who am I now? Am I Kim, the cat or Kim, the human hero? I feel like I'm being pulled in both directions. My body still feels cat-like but my mind is full of human thoughts and memories. And my heart…" she sighed again. "My heart doesn't know what to feel. I miss parts of my cat self." She lifted her head and looked into Shego's eyes. "Do you-?"

"Feel the same?" Shego finished for her. "Hell yeah," she said with a nod. "And I haven't been surrounded by family all day today."

Kim's brows drew together. "That's right! Do you want to find your family, Shego? Do you even know who they are?"

Shego sighed and looked out the window to her left and into the night sky. The moon was slowly rising in the sky and the stars seemed to wink at her. "I've had my share of memories today, Princess. And while I remember my family, I have no desire to seek them out."

"What?" Kim's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"I do not care for them, Kimmie. Or they for me. I love them, make no mistake about that. But I can't stand the thought of living with them again."

"What about Drakken, your old boss?"

Shego gave a small shudder. "No, thank you. He irritated me before. Besides, I have no desire to go back to fighting you all the time."

A smile lit up Kim's face and Shego forced herself not to grin like a schoolgirl. A small kiss was placed on Shego's mouth before Kim spoke up again.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Um…sleep?" Shego said uncertainly.

"No," Kim laughed. "I mean, where do we go from here? To the world, we're dead. We can't just walk outside in broad daylight. People would be very confused."

"I guess we could stay inside…" Shego started but trailed off. Both women made disgusted faces at such an idea and then burst out laughing.

Silence reigned over the room for a few minutes as the two thought about their predicament.

"I'm sure Ron knows a way," Kim finally said.

"Him? Why would he know?"

Kim pinched Shego's arm, making the older woman give an indignant squeak. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Shego shrugged as she used the arm wrapped around Kim's waist to rub the sore spot on her left arm. "I guess it's just a left over feeling from before. He always seemed to act like…like a buffoon."

Kim looked at her strangely before she burst out laughing.

"What?" Shego asked with raised eyebrows.

"He did, didn't he?" Kim said with a giggle. "He acted like such a doofus back then."

Shego grinned and gave Kim a small kiss on the nose, making the red head's smile grow.

"Anyway," Kim said after a few more giggles. "Ron may know of someone from before who can help. There are still some holes in my memories."

"That makes sense."

A soft hoot of an owl made its way into the room. Kim lifted her head once more and looked out the window, her eyes searching the darkness outside for the bird. Shego could feel Kim's heart speed up and her breathing quicken.

"Feel like hunting, Princess?" Shego asked with a smirk.

Kim blinked and looked back at her love, a confused look in her green eyes. "I-I don't know." She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing down. "I guess my cat instincts are still forefront in my mind." Another hoot came through the window and Kim's leg twitched, as if readying itself to leap out of the bed.

Shego smiled at how tense Kim had become and then took stock of her own body. She was tense as well and…yep, her heart was beating in time with Kim's. "Pumpkin, what if we slip outside for a bit? Its dark out and no one will see us. Besides, I'm not very tired."

That was all Kim needed to hear. She stood up in less than a heartbeat and was already walking to the bedroom door before Shego even put her feet on the floor.

"Wait, Princess," Shego said with a laugh. "Clothes might be a good idea. It's probably a little chilly out tonight."

Kim looked back at the raven haired woman with a small pout on her face but she complied, knowing that her love was right.

A few minutes later, two forms slipped out of the front door. Not a sound was heard as they walked over the grass in the front yard. They moved with fluidity and grace that seemed instinctual.

A small breeze blew through the trees and Shego lifted her nose in the air, taking a sniff. "Smell that?"

Kim followed her example and sniffed the air then gave a smile. "Smells like a mouse." Her eyes darted to their left, where a row of bushes divided the Possible's house from their neighbor's. "It's over there," she pointed.

"First one to catch it gets to play with it!" Shego said as she took off toward the bushes.

"No fair!" Kim shouted after her. "You got a head start!"

*****

The sound of laughter woke Anne out of a light sleep. She glanced over at her still sleeping husband then out the window that faced the front of the house.

_Odd. _She thought. _That laughter sounds like Kim's. But what is she doing outside at…_she looked at the clock beside the bed. _11:30 at night. I would think she would be exhausted._

Anne quietly got out of bed and smiled when James didn't give so much as a mutter. He just continued snoring.

When she was just about to open the front door, the laughter stopped. Thinking something was wrong, Anne quickly opened the door. And just about fell over at what she saw.

Kim and Shego were in the front yard, over by the bushes beside the Huntington's house. They were on the ground…kissing. Well, probably a little more than that. Yeah, they were definitely necking.

Kim was once again on top of Shego (thankfully clothes were involved this time) and one of Shego's hands was on Kim's back. The other hand, well, Anne didn't want to think of that.

She thought about backing into the house and leaving the two young women alone but then she narrowed her eyes. They were outside in the middle of the night making out. Anne shook her head. No daughter of hers was going to have sex outside in their front yard. Not on her watch.

"Kimberly Anne Possible," Anne whispered harshly as she stepped outside and started stalking her way toward her daughter.

Kim pulled back from the spot on Shego's neck she was sucking on and stared wide eyed at her mom.

"Mom?" she whispered. "What are you doing out here?"

Anne grabbed Kim's arm and pulled her up. "Stopping you from embarrassing yourself," she said as she bent down to pull her daughter's love up as well. "Sex outside, Kim? What were you thinking?"

"Um," Kim just stared at her mom. "I dunno." She rubbed the back of her neck and shrugged. "I don't really know what you're so upset about."

Anne's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to let out a loud "what!?" when it dawned on her. Cats mated outside all the time. That was the natural way of things. And even if Kim and Shego didn't know exactly what they were doing, they were just acting on instinct. She sighed and ran a hand through red hair so similar to her daughter's. She studied the two women in front of her and gave a small smile at how both of them seemed to glow. Shaking her head, she returned to the issue.

"Why are you two out here? Is your room too stifling?" Anne let sarcasm seep into her voice.

"We weren't tired," Shego said, glancing at Kim, who nodded.

"So, you decided to just take a trip outside and-"

Kim cut her off. "I heard an owl. I got excited. So, we came out here to play. But then Shego tried to beat me to the mouse," she cut her eyes over at Shego, who grinned. "So, I tackled her and well…it felt good." She shrugged and looked up at her mom.

Anne sighed and shook her head. "Let's go to the kitchen, girls. We need to talk."

*****

Anne once thought that her birds and bees talk with Kim back when her daughter was 11 would be her first and last. But it seemed that the Fates had other ideas. So, after many false starts and faces that were almost permanently red, the point was made. And Anne realized that this talk was slightly different from the one over 10 years ago. Her daughter was a lesbian. And Anne was very glad that she had done some reading on that back before Kim's death. But still, it was very embarrassing. Thank goodness Kim and Shego started having memories. That helped the talk along…and caused a few more blushes.

"Now," Anne said after about an hour of 'girl talk'. "Why couldn't you two sleep? Were you worried about something?"

"Not really," Kim said with a shake of her head. "We were just wide awake."

"I guess it makes sense," her mom mused. "Cats are nocturnal creatures. Your bodies are still adjusting."

"We were wondering about one thing, though," Shego spoke up.

Anne looked over at Shego and nodded.

The raven haired woman continued. "I think we need new identities."

After a questioning look from Anne both young women launched into the explanation.

"Okay, I understand." Anne stood up. "And I know just the guy to help." She glanced at the clock and nodded. "A little after one a.m. He should still be up." She went to a drawer and pulled out-

"My Kimmunicator!" Kim said with a grin. "You still have it."

Anne smiled and switched it on. "Yep."

Kim's eyes widened. "Wade!" She shouted. "Duh! He's the perfect person to call!"

"My thoughts exactly." With a press of a button, Wade was called and he swiftly answered.

"Hey, Mrs. P. How are you?" He smiled into the monitor at the woman. "And why are you up so late?"

Anne smiled back. "Well, Wade. I have some good news."

His grin widened. "Is it about Kim?"

That caught Anne off guard. "Wha-?"

Wade laughed. "I was wondering how long it would take you to call me."

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, it's me. I'm back. And I know it's been a while. But I got busy and then, I'm not gonna lie, I lost interest. I couldn't seem to get this written the way I wanted. So, I left it for a little. I didn't want to give you guys something I wasn't happy with. That isn't fair to y'all. But here it is, finally. Enjoy and please review!

Btw: To anyone who was worried that Kim cried too much: I think it fit. She's suddenly having an onrush of memories. And she's been gone for a year. I think even Shego would be crying a little if put in the exact same position.

Thanks to Laura, as always. You rock, totally.

Disclaimer: See Part 1

****

Anne just stared at the screen of her daughter's old Kimmuncator. And Wade just grinned.

"Excuse me?" Anne finally said with raised eyebrows. "How did you know about Kim?"

Wade's grin turned sheepish and he shrugged. "When Kim moved out she had me install cameras in the main parts of the house. Ya know, the kitchen, the den, and the foyer. She wanted to make sure you guys were safe." He swiveled his chair around and the camera followed him. "See? I have monitors set up to your house 24/7."

Anne's eyes widened as she focused on the monitors displaying rooms in her house. And if she squinted she could see a little her standing in the kitchen, talking to Wade on the Kimmuncator.

"And when Kim died," Wade continued. "I kept them up and running. I knew she would want that."

Anne looked up and around the kitchen, looking for the camera. "But where?" she started.

"I'm a teenaged super genius, Dr. P," Wade said, drawing the woman's attention back to him. "I think a camera practically invisible to the naked eye would be easy enough." He winked.

Anne laughed and shook her head. "Well, let me give you to Kim, Wade. And thank you. You've always done so much."

As she handed the Kimmunicator over to her daughter, she could almost swear that Wade was blushing.

"Hey, Wade," Kim chirped. Shego, sitting beside her, gave the young man a small nod of acknowledgment.

"Hey, Kim. Hey, Shego. Good to have you guys back." He typed a little on his computer and then grinned. "Now about your problems…"

"Wait," Shego interrupted. "You know what we were going to ask?"

"Cameras," Wade said, not pausing in his typing.

"Audio?"

"Yep."

Shego eyed the little screen and shook her head. "Freak," she muttered only to receive a glare from Kim.

"I've already worked out new identities for both of you, as well as Social Security numbers, backgrounds, etc."

"Wow, having your own teenage genius at your beck and call," Shego said. "Not too shabby."

Wade didn't respond to her comment but a smirk crossed his face. He continued. "I've also been fiddling with a new device that will allow a sort of glamour to cover you when you are in public so your outward appearance looks different."

Nothing could be heard for a few seconds until Kim finally spoke up. "You've been busy for the past day and a half, haven't you?"

Wade cleared his throat and hoped his blush wasn't too noticeable on camera. It was. "I got excited."

"Obviously," Shego muttered, earning a chuckle from Kim and an even deeper blush for the genius.

"Look, let's just get on with it." Wade glared at the two women, who nodded with smiles still on their faces. "Okay, Kim your first name can stay the same; it's a pretty common name. So, you will be Kim Goss and Shego, you will be Sierra Poe."

"How did you come up with those last names?" Anne asked, making her way over to the table to look over her daughter's shoulder at Wade.

"A kind of combination. I thought about giving them the same last name but figured that could come later."

"So you know-" Kim stopped herself. "Right, cameras."

"Shego, you have your degree in Education and Kim, you only have one more class to take to get your degree in Sociology, what you were working on before the accident."

Anne's eyes were steadily growing wider. "This is happening rather fast."

Wade looked up from his computer monitor with questioning eyes. "What?"

Anne shrugged. "It just seems like a sort of deus ex machina to me."

Wade nodded, understanding in his eyes. "God of the machine, yeah, I know. But to be honest, I've had some of this stuff ready since the accident." At the soft gasps from all three women he smiled. "It didn't seem right to me. There was hardly anything left of you two; like a finger and a toe. That's it. It just felt unfinished to me." He looked back at his monitor. "I guess I just started it for something to do at first but after a while it just felt right. It felt like you guys were going to come back one way or another. And I wanted to be ready."

"Well, we appreciate it," Kim said. "And, Wade?"

He looked at her, eyebrows raised.

"You rock."

The grin that crossed his face seemed to light up his room and even the Possible's kitchen.

*****

(6 months later)

Shego walked into the apartment and set her briefcase down beside the door, tired but glad to be home. It had been a long week but it was finally over and she didn't have to see another high school kid for two days. There was a God.

"Pumpkin? I'm home!"

Nothing. No usual pounding of footsteps or happy squeal. Just silence.

"Princess?"

Shego walked through the apartment Wade had set up for them 6 months ago looking for Kim, who was usually home at this time on a Friday, waiting for her. She found her in their bed, staring at the ceiling with a bored look on her face.

"Kimmie?"

Kim's green eyes slowly tracked over to Shego. "Hey," she said in a dead tone.

"What's wrong?" Shego asked, sitting on the bed beside her lover.

Kim sighed and rolled over, curling her body around the older woman. "I'm bored."

"Um, okay." Shego ran a hand through red hair. "Why don't we go to the gym?"

Kim shook her head. "No, I mean I'm REALLY bored. With my life." She sat up and placed herself in Shego's lap, practically melding her body into Shego's. "I get up, eat breakfast, go to work, come home, we eat dinner, we spar, we make love, and we go to bed. Repeat…continuously."

Shego smiled and nuzzled Kim's cheek. "So, you're saying it's gotten monotonous."

"So very," Kim answered with a soft lick to Shego's ear.

The raven haired woman shivered, marveling at how cat-like they both still were even so long after they came back. They still cuddled like cats, nuzzled, and had cat reflexes. And their sight, hearing, and sense of smell were still exceptional.

"Well," Shego started. "I've got something that may help."

She gently disengaged Kim from her body, earning a soft whimper of protest from the red head and reached into the drawer of their bedside table.

"Wade told me to get in touch with him the day this happened. He said he knew it would come."

Kim shook her head. "That kid is too smart for his own good sometimes."

Wade's face appeared on the Kimmunicator. "Hey, Shego. What's up?"

"Kim's bored."

The young man's face lit up. "Perfect. Get ready. You two are going to the East Coast."

******

"Come on, Greg! Hurry up."

"Shut up, would you! Someone might hear!"

One dark figure looked around. "Who? There's no one here but us. Just grab the diamond and let's get out of here."

Greg nodded and carefully removed the huge diamond from its glass case. "Alright, I got it."

"Good." The two figures crept out of the room of the museum. They silently made their way past the ancient rocks exhibit and into the prehistoric mammals room.

"Hey, Ernie," Greg whispered. "Lookit this thing." He pointed with his thumb at a stuffed saber tooth tiger beside him. Its mouth was open and its face was fixed into a permanent growl. "How'd you like to meet up with one of them in a dark alley?"

Ernie snorted and studied the long dead creature. "He ain't so tough. If it weren't for those teeth he wouldn't have anything to kill with."

A soft noise came from the far corner of the room.

"What was that?" Greg whispered, his eyes darting around the room.

"I dunno," Ernie muttered. "But let's get out of here."

The two amateur thieves quickly started out of the room, only to be stopped by another soft noise; this time closer.

"Greg," Ernie said. "You heard that, right?"

Greg only nodded, his grip on the bag with the diamond in it growing tighter.

The two men turned back to back at another sound, coming from the other direction.

"Shit, Ern!" Greg whispered harshly. "What is it?"

"How the hell should I know?"

The moon's soft glow filled the room, casting shadows all around. And one shadow was moving.

"Greg…" Ernie said, poking his companion in the back. The other man turned around and they watched as the shadow slowly took form on the wall.

And they both let out nervous laughter.

"It's a cat," Greg said as they watched the shadow of a cat move across the wall toward them.

"Must have snuck in through the window we got through," Ernie guessed. He crouched down and held out his hand. "Here, kitty, kitty. Come to Ernie so we can put you back outside."

The shadow grew larger as the cat got closer until it seemed to be right beside the two thieves.

"Hey, look, Ern." Greg pointed at the opposite wall. "There's another one."

Sure enough, there was another cat's shadow on that wall as well.

Ernie shrugged. "They must be friends out for a late night stroll."

"I would just call it an outing," A female voice said, coming from the first cat shadow. "What do you think, dear?"

"Oh, definitely, Pumpkin," the second shadow said. "This is much more than a stroll."

The two thieves' eyes widened as the cat shadows suddenly morphed into human shadows.

"What the-" Greg started.

"Hell?" Ernie finished.

Suddenly there were two women running toward them from the two walls, grins on their faces and a spring in their step.

What happened next is hard to describe. Even Greg and Ernie were dumbfounded about it after the police found them later that night. The two women fought with such grace and agility that the two men swore that they were part cat. They seemed to anticipate a kick or punch directed their way, they could land on their feet from not only impossible heights, like on top of dinosaur skeletons but also from falls that should have knocked them to the ground.

The police found the men tied up and knocked out right in front of the saber tooth tiger display. And beside them was a piece of paper with what looked to be two cat paws traced on it.

And as the thieves were taken out to the police cars, one officer glanced up to the roof of the museum and swore that she saw two figures bounding off into the night. And what really confused her was how the two distinctly human figures seemed to morph into cats. But as the two figures faded from sight, she shook her head. That was impossible…humans can't turn into cats.

But she didn't know that one of those figures was a Possible…

The End

Yes, you read right. This is the end. No mas. I knew this was going to end this way and I'm very happy with it! I just hate that it may seem too short to some. But I didn't want to stuff it with extra, unneeded stuff. It would have been a waste of time for both you and me.

Thanks for sticking with it and giving me such great support. Hopefully, there'll be another one in the works soon. I like working with these characters. So, it may be in this universe or not. We'll see.


End file.
